Liz Nolan
Liz Nolan is a contestant on TV Stars Los Angeles. She is most remembered for her role in the twin twist, where she played in and out with her sister, Julia Nolan. She is also well remembered for her blindside as orchestrated by her own sister. In the first episode of the season, It’s A Hard Life For A Straight White Male, Liz entered the game, talking about her bubbly personality. She stated she would be a force to be reckoned with, and that she was a fierce competitor. This would later prove to be very true, as Liz’s twin sister, Julia, entered the House in an extra room hidden away from everything else, where she would be stuck alone until the next round of the game began. She won the opening VIP competition, making her immune for the first round of the game, allowing her sister, Julia, free passage to the next round as well. She received the first few numbers of the secret code that would lead her to the Secret Room in a secret twist, as well. Liz entered the House for the first time with everyone else, and she stated to everyone that she was going to win every single competition. She then said she was single and ready to mingle, stating that she broke up with her boyfriend before coming onto the show. Liz alluded many times to her twin being in the House, such as when she told everyone to “expect the unexpected”, and when she stated that the “power” was staying with her. In episode two, A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila, Liz checked out of the game and allowed Julia in for the week. She informed Julia on happenings in the house and remained inside for the week. In episode three, Don’t Be Such A Cock Tease, Liz won the VIP competition, making herself immune yet again for the week. She bragged about having many alliances in the House, and talked about her relationship with Spencer. She later talked about how rude Santana was, and went on to tell her that she was so grouchy because she was not pretty. Episode four, This Is My Iceless Episode, had Liz reenter the twin room and swap out with Julia. She informed her of happenings in the House, and was informed by the Host that both twins would enter the game if Julia could survive this round. Liz figured out the code to the secret room and snuck inside at night when everyone was asleep, including her twin, Julia. She received a reward called an “Immunity Pass”, which was differed from the pass won in the first part of the game by Tila and Helmet. This allowed her to skip any VIP or MVP challenge and immediately declare herself that title, but only if it had not been won yet. In episode five, Get Ready For Double Trouble, Liz rejoined the game and met with everyone else in the living room of the House. It was there that Julia was allowed to enter the game, shocking everyone. Now playing with her twin, Liz stated that everyone needed to get ready for double trouble. She formed an alliance with her and her other previously-formed alliances, including Julia, to take KidDetective out of the game. Episode six, Gonna Go All Lima Heights Adjacent On Those Bees, had Liz compete heavily for VIP status, only for her to lose to Helmet Boi. After Julia used her immunity pass, as passed to her by Liz, Liz was left without immunity, and Julia formed an alliance to take her out. Julia stated that she had to go because she was the prettier twin, and thus a massive alliance formed to vote out Liz unanimously. She was cancelled in this week, making her the third member of the celebrity jury. At the finale, she voted for her love interest, Spencer, to win the game. *As a part of the Twin Twist, Liz swapped out with her sister, Julia, in these weeks, and was therefore not a part of the main game.